This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for digital x-ray imaging systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for digital x-ray panels.
The panel of a digital x-ray detector generally consists of a glass substrate, upon which the imaging electronics and x-ray conversion materials are deposited. Being glass, the panel is inherently fragile and difficult to constrain. The panel is typically constrained using high-friction materials on its backside to resist lateral (in-plane) motion, or clamping/screwing the connecting electronics to a rigid support and relying on the flex connections to constrain the panel. In some instances the panel is permanently glued to a panel support or frame made of a metallic or plastic material to enable more general mechanical constraints. A disadvantage of bonding the glass permanently to a support is the inability to rework the panel connections in case of damage or failure. Another disadvantage of bonding the glass directly to a support is the direction transfer of shock from the support to the fragile glass panel. As x-ray devices have moved from being fixed devices to being portable devices, the detector is now expected to survive high levels of shock and vibration on a regular basis.
Therefore described below are methods of constraining a panel that is both re-workable and flexible, increasing the life of the panel to shock abuse and allowing for low-cost repair of any damage.